


Drafted to Hell

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A possible way these two met...





	Drafted to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 100 Fandoms... and then realized I'd already done one for the fandom.

Benjamin looked all around at the desolate, unwelcoming, forbidding scenery, and knew he was in literal hell as he stepped off onto the dusty ground.

His survey was interrupted as the guy who'd been wearing a Boston Red Sox ball cap stepped up next to him.

"Draft?" he asked, as the ride here had not been conducive to talking.

"Yes. You too?"

"Yep."

He stuck his hand out to the Red Sox fan. "Benjamin Pierce, but I'm called Hawkeye."

"John McIntyre; call me Trapper."

They shook, and slung their bags, walking toward the driver with a sign that said 'MASH'.


End file.
